


Little things.

by TransLucyMTF



Series: Love in the Tardis [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: After watching Toy Story 3 the fam take some extra time to talk with each other about yasmin and the doctor's relationship.Takes Place after Impression in the Love in the Tardis Series.





	Little things.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another prompt from the amazing: softnsmolbibean. Here is her tumblr: https://softnsmolbibean.tumblr.com/  
> Sorry I totally meant to get this out on the 17th but I was having problems with Archive. Hope you all enjoy the fic. This time I combined two prompts to make this fic as I loved the both of them but couldn't quite figure a way to make two separate fics out of them. 
> 
> First prompt:  
> Ryan: doctor is the little spoon.  
> 13: IVE SEEN THE BEGINNING AND ENDING OF TIME, I AM CALLED THE ONCOMING STORM! HOW CAN YOU ASSUME-  
> Yaz: yeah she’s the little spoon.
> 
> Second Prompt:   
> Graham: appreciate the little things.  
> 13: *hugs yaz*  
> Yaz: Seriously?! I’M NOT THAT SHORT!
> 
> I Do Not Own Doctor Who. BBC Owns Doctor Who.

During the final Scene of the film all four of them were at a stage of crying. You had Graham who would probably lie if you asked him but he did let a single tear run down his face, Ryan who had a few tears and wouldn't lie about it, then you had Yaz and the Doctor who were straight up bawling at the ending of the film and are at the stage were they couldn't lie about it even if they wanted to. 

When the film ended the fam wasn't exactly ready to head to bed yet, even if some of them were Ryan had questions that he needed to ask Yaz and the Doctor. The Doctor and Yaz were still sitting down on the couch right next to each other; The Doctor's was sitting on one end of the couch while Yaz was sitting on the other end. Meanwhile Ryan and Graham were sitting right next to each other on another couch. 

"So which one of you two confessed to the other, I'm betting it was yaz." Ryan said while he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting on the table in front of him. "Know I don't think that's important. While it was probably Yaz, I'm sure that the Doc could have asked her." Graham replied to Ryan but it was obvious to everyone that even he didn't believe what he was saying.

"I'm right here you know. And I'll have you know that Yaz's confession was the best thing to happen to me in this face." The Doctor said with the biggest grin that any of them had ever seen. Yaz couldn't help but blush at her statement since she really didn't think her confession was that great. "Well then I'm pretty confident in saying that the Doctor is the little spoon then." Ryan said with a huge grin on his face knowing that he was probably right. 

In response to Ryan's Comment the Doctor started to yell out loud "I've seen the beginning and ending of time, I am called the oncoming storm! How can you assume that I am" However the Doctor was interrupted by Yaz who simply said "Yeah she's the little spoon, You wouldn't believe how much she loves to be cuddled."

Yaz and the Doctor loved to try and one up each other in small ways like this. Earlier the Doctor had said something to make Yaz blush so Yaz wanted to try and make the Doctor blush even harder then she had. And it turns out that Yaz had definitely won in that department as the Doctor's face was somehow redder then a tomato. The 

Graham wanting to say something about their relationship chimed in by saying "Well while that's great and I know that you two are taking this seriously. So I'm sure I don't have to tell you two to appreciate each other. But I'm going to either way. Love is something that is hard to describe but is also worth all the risks and pains that come with it. More importantly love teaches everyone to appreciate the little things." 

Like mentioned earlier the Doctor and Yaz liked to see each other blush, so seeing a chance to make Yaz love the Doctor moved over to the other side of the couch they were both on and hugged yaz while saying "I love and appreciate you" Which while it did make Yaz blush very hard it also had her yelling out loud "Seriously?! I'm not that short!" That statement caused all four of them to just burst out laughing out loud. The Four of them were a fam who would sometimes get on each other's nerves, get in fights, but in the end they were family who all loved each other and would do anything for the others. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved making these fics for Doctor who and I still have about four more that I plan on releasing before the end of the Year. But just to let everyone know while I will still write Doctor Who Fan Fics, I am probably going to shift my focus onto RWBY Fanfics. These Fan Fics will mostly focus on Ruby Rose x Weiss Schnee and Yang X Blake. So If you are a fan of RWBY Watch out for these.


End file.
